


Mirror

by justanoutlaw



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cursed Hyperion Heights, Curses, F/F, F/M, Hood-Mills Family, Hyperion Heights, One Shot Collection, broken relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-12 23:32:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16005602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanoutlaw/pseuds/justanoutlaw
Summary: The curse has changed everyone into the exact opposite of who they truly are. Can two soulmates find their way back together despite that? Can a father and daughter mend their broken relationship?





	Mirror

**Author's Note:**

> The last thing I need is another one shot series, but here we have it. The S7 AU where Robin didn’t die and raised his daughter with Zelena and Regina. Many years later, Regina, Robin and Bryony (Robin II’s name in this story) go to help Henry battle Drizella. They lived peacefully for years until Regina is forced to set the curse. Under it, the Hood-Mills family is separated yet again, in a whole new way.
> 
>  
> 
> I will accept prompts for this verse. Much thanks to @lariskapargitay for help with forming this.

__

_Robin would never blame his wife for what she did. He would’ve done the same thing, for any of their children._

_It still didn’t help to know that soon they would be cursed._

_He could see Bryony breaking up from the group and followed after her, grabbing her by her arm. “Where are you going? We need to be together.”_

_“I have to find Alice.” Tears were in her eyes. “I have to make sure that she’s okay.”_

_Robin wanted to argue. He wanted to say that there was a better chance that they would be together, if they were cursed that way. He also knew that there was no way in hell he would abandon Regina in a time like this. He had to let her go. She wasn’t a little girl anymore. She was a woman, in love._

_“Go,” he said. “Just remember, I love you.”_

_“I love you too, Daddy.”_

_She threw her arms around him and they shared an embrace before she magicked herself away. Robin let out a deep breath, before returning to Regina and the others. Ella was bent over Henry, holding him in her arms, while a tiny white elephant was clutched beneath her fingertips. Killian stood alone, keeping a good distance away from the coven, his sword still drawn, ready to fight until the last._

_Robin slid his hand through his wife and looked down into her beautiful eyes. She gave him a sad smile. “I’m sorry I had to do this,” he whispered._

_“It’s okay.” He squeezed her hand. “No matter what happens, we’re going to find our way back to each other. We always do.”_

_He kissed her, as the swarm of purple smoke overcame them._

 

Oliver Sherwood was exhausted. After three weeks of endless board meetings, conference calls and fighting Victoria Belfrey for the best spots in the city, all he wanted was a hot shower, food that didn’t come from a drive through and sleep.

 

Fathers never slept, though.

 

Before he could even enter his penthouse, his phone buzzed with Detective Rogers’ name scrawled across it. It was bad when a parent was on such a personal level with the police and he knew it. He slid over the green button and held the phone to his ear.

 

“What’d she do now, Rogers?”

“Caught her spray painting the toll bridge with a few others,” Rogers explained, his voice as tired and worn out as ever.

“Great. Just great.”

“No one’s pressing charges, I just thought you’d like to come get her.”

“I’ll be there in 5.”

 

Oliver walked into the penthouse and loosened his tie, throwing his jacket onto a chair nearby before heading back down to his car.

 

Margot hadn’t always been a troublemaking kid. There was a time when she was sweet, loving. She made him Father’s Day cards and macaroni art. She hung on his every word and played with Barbies.

 

He wasn’t sure what happened. Maybe it was in between Kelly’s death or the nanny that he found himself having an affair with, but his sweet little princess turned into hell on wheels. She talked back, yelled, interrupted his board meetings. He thought that boarding school would’ve helped and when that didn’t work, college.

 

Then Margot dropped out of Vassar, moved back to Hyperion Heights and seemed to be on a path of self-destruction. Oliver wasn’t a very old man, but he could feel his daughter making him one.

 

He drove down to the police station and made his way through it, nodding to the various officers that he knew far too well by that point. He found himself at the holding cell, where Margot sat alone. Rogers unlocked the door and she hopped up, snatching her bag from him.

 

“I didn’t call him,” she said to the officer, completing ignoring her father.

“No, I did. Perhaps stay out of trouble for more than 5 minutes next time?”

Margot rolled her eyes. “That’ll be the day.”

 

She pushed past Oliver and started heading for the exit. He chased after her, nearly tripping as he did.

 

“Margot. Margot! We need to talk about this!”

Margot spun around. “Talk about what?”

“I can’t keep doing this! Coming down here to bail you out.”

“Running out of money now, are we?”

“It’s got nothing to do with money and you know that. You can’t just keep getting into trouble.” Oliver ran his hand over his face. “What the hell happened to you? You used to be such a sweet girl.”

Margot scoffed. “What happened to me?” She took a step forward. “That sweet girl hasn’t been around in about a dozen or so years. That sweet girl disappeared all the times you put your damn business ahead of me.”

“That damn business…”

“Is why you were able to throw gifts at me, I know. But have you considered, _Daddy_ , that maybe all of those gifts are why I’m so screwed up? That maybe if you had shown me an ounce of love, then we wouldn’t be in this little predicament?”

 

Oliver was speechless. He showed his daughter lots of love, didn’t he? He did what a father was supposed to do, more than his own ever did for him. He provided, he…he hadn’t been there much, but still, he was there when it counted.

 

Wasn’t he?

  
“I’m out of here,” Margot mumbled, turning back towards the door.

“At least let me give you a ride home.”

“Don’t bother. I’m going to Aunt Roni’s.”

The name alone was enough to make Oliver’s blood run cold. As soon as they stepped out into the night, he watched Roni get out of her car. She had cut her hair, again, and there was some more color to it now. She was wearing her classic rock tank and skinny jeans, the overall appearance of the “cool aunt”.

 

Was it really any wonder why Margot kept running to her?

 

“Get in the car, Margot,” Roni said, as soon as she saw Oliver. Margot obliged, somehow she always listened to her.

“You didn’t have to come here, Veronica,” Oliver told her. “I always come.”

“It’s Roni,” she corrected. “And I knew you’d come, but she used her phone call on me, this time. I think it’s best if she stays with me for a bit.”

“Look, I need to talk to her.”

“Does it really seem like she wants to talk to you right now, Oliver?”

“You’re just doing this, because you hate me.”

Roni let out a bitter laugh, shaking her head. “I don’t hate you, Ol. I never have. You’re the man that took care of my sister, when we all know what a treat she was. You provided amazingly for Margot over the years. It doesn’t change the fact that you pushed me out of your lives after Kelly died. Margot’s missed her aunt and now it’s time we get reacquainted.”

“You’re the reason she dropped out of Vassar. If it weren’t for you…”

She shrugged. “If it weren’t for me, it’d be somewhere else. I just gave her a job, a couch to crash on and a sympathetic ear.”

 

Roni studied his face and let out a sigh.

 

“Give it a couple of days. You can fix this, it’s just going to take a lot more than your credit card this time.”

 

She got in her car, driving away, leaving Oliver with nothing but his thoughts.


End file.
